Ahatake Kurosaki
Ahatake Kurosaki (黒崎-唖畑 Kurosaki Ahatake) is a Hanyō (half-demon) who roams Japan. He is powerful and feared by some, but fears Sesshōmaru and despises Seireitou Kawahiru. He weilds the Kazeseiga, a blade forged by Totosai from his right fang. Like many other demons, he collects Shikon Jewel Shards, and hints they have something to do with his quest for immortality. Appearance Ahatake Kurosaki is a dog half-demon. He appears completely humanoid, save for the dog ears on his head, possesses golden eyes, and also had long silver hair that hangs near his cheeks to frame his face. Ahatake wears a simple outfit, consisting of a toga and martial arts shoes. He also possesses a tail but it is unknown if that is his own tail or not. Personality Ahatake is a raging psychopath, devoid of the normal human responses to other people's suffering. He feels no desire or need for human companionship or friendship, and is unable to comprehend the idea of love or affection for another. He believes he is superior to everyone around him, to the point that he frequently refers to himself in the third-person as "Ahatake-sama." Ahatake is incredibly power hungry individual, and apparently, racist. He openly despises half-demons, (despite being one himself), and humans more so than nearly anyone, and can kill them without a second thought. He also suffers from a pathological fear of death, which he regards as a shameful and ignominious human weakness, and strives to make himself immortal. He fears Sesshōmaru and despises Seireitou. Power's and Abilties Despite being a Hanyō, Ahatake possesses a vast amount of abilities in his repertoire. Physical Abilties Strength: Due to his yokai blood, Ahatake has strength far superior to a human's, yet at the same time inferior to most demons. He can easily lift and throw boulder's, and can catch heavier objects, all with one hand. His punch is strong enough to break through most metals. Stamina: Ahatake's stamina far exceeds a human's and this can be assumed to be because he is part dog demon, dog's having great (almost annoyingly so) stamina. Senses: Ahatake's senses are highly developed, and in some ways, appear to be super-canine rather than superhuman. His senses of hearing and smell are quite likely his most powerful, but are still weaker than a full demons. Durability: Due to his demonic heritage, Ahatake is far more durable than any human, and can easily withstand mass blood loss, among other things. Techniques Blasts of Yōki: Ahatake is able to expel blasts of Yōki from his palm or fingertip. Teleportation: Ahatake can teleport from place to place by vanishing with a slight shimmer and reappearing elsewhere with a similar shimmer. Barrier: Ahatake is capable of erecting an extremely powerful barrier that is impenetrable to most techniques. Sword Techniques Kazeseiga: (lit. Wind Fang, 風牙): A blade Ahatake forced Totosai to make from his fang, it is Ahatake only weapon, and his most cherished possession. It appears as a standard Katana, with a crimson hilt and a black blade and sheath. Like Tessaiga and Tenseiga, Kazeseiga seems to be sentient to some extent, indicating times it wishes to be drawn, and sometimes even refusing to use it's abilities in battle. Kaze no Kizu (lit. Wound of the Wind, 風の傷): Like InuYasha's Tessaiga, Ahatake's Kazeseiga possesses the Kaze no Kizu, a special attack that kills 100 demons with one strike with a massive wave of demonic energy. Kara (lit. Vacuum, 空): By manipulating the air around his opponent, Ahatake can create a space around them that completely lacks oxygen, rendering the opponent unable to breathe, and forcing them to die of suffocation. Hypersonic Blade Extension and Contraction: Kazeseiga possesses the ability to extend and contract its blade. Darknesslover5000 explains that Kazeseiga can achieve its full length at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length of 13km in under 0.08 seconds. Ahatake himself explains that his blade turns to dust at the instant of extension and contraction, giving the wind-like property to be suitable for his Kazeseiga. Transformations Human: Like all hanyō, Ahatake becomes Human once a month. When he becomes human, his hair changes his hair changes to black, his eyes black-brown and he loses all Supernatural powers, fangs and claws. His blade also loses it's powers. He regains his powers when the dawn breaks. Yōkai: It is assumed that Ahatake, like other hanyō, can transform into a "full youkai" when his life in danger, but as his life has never been such, he has never needed to transform. Quotes *''"If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of demonic blood spilled is a loss and a waste... I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour... I speak now, Kawahiru Seireitou, directly to you... I shall wait for one hour in the forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Kawahiru Seireitou, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."'' *"Kara!" *''"Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. We have no use for it."'' Category:Males Category:Hanyo